


请不要在身体里谈恋爱

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	请不要在身体里谈恋爱

·白血球牛x红血球天  
·我怎么就没学生物呢！资料都是现找的，有bug的话请殴打我

（1）  
“前辈，最近我们住的地方变甜了些。”走在血管壁上巡逻，宇野昌磨吸了吸鼻子，仿佛到处都蔓延着甜香。

“是那个日子又到了吧。”羽生结弦看了看正排队走过去的一群血小板，每个带着安全帽的小宝宝手里都拿着一小块巧克力，像小学生春游一样叽叽喳喳的笑闹，实在可爱，估计是在胃部门工作的细胞奖励给他们的，“这具身体的主人似乎很受欢迎呢，每到情人节都会摄入很多巧克力。”

“或许也只是单纯的被闪瞎眼睛之后愤怒的买了很多甜食来发泄也说不定。”顺路走到胃部门领了今天装午饭的小篮子，果然为了消化这些糖分，连他们的篮子里都放了甜食。

“有草莓挞，我决定不说主人的坏话了。”面无表情的取出精致的小点心开始补充能量，羽生结弦知道这孩子其实心里都高兴疯了。看着给所有细胞都额外附赠的一块巧克力，他不禁陷入了思考。

“前辈有想要把巧克力给谁吗？”愉悦的擦了擦嘴，宇野难得的露出了心满意足的笑容。看着前辈咬着最喜欢的草莓却明显心不在焉，宇野决定还是保持沉默。

不然一会儿又要听前辈唠叨那位红细胞桑的事情了。

（2）  
金博洋，红细胞，今天也开心的把手推车当成滑板车运送氧气。

“这是您今天的氧气和养分！对了！”在一家家住户门口，金博洋手忙脚乱的翻找着随氧气附赠的巧克力，“这是胃部门集体派送的！祝您今天甜甜蜜蜜！”

由于带着虎牙的笑容太有杀伤力，每次在他配送范围内的细胞们都很喜欢他，拿到附赠礼物后也有不少女孩子细胞红着脸揪着他的细胞膜问他这是不是本命巧克力。虽然不知道那是什么，但是隐隐约约觉得是很了不得的东西，金博洋想了想刚刚送出去的小巧克力球，怎么也没法和“了不得”搭上边。

“应该……不是。”

“哇，博洋好冷淡～算啦！我会等着来年份的糖分哟！”

摸了摸自己怀里的一大块心形巧克力，是平日里最照顾他的文静前辈从食堂的抽奖抽中的。偏偏她又收到了韩聪送给她的本命巧克力，笑的眼睛都睁不开，忙不迭的把刚抽中的奖品塞给了站在旁边流哈喇子的金博洋。

等送完这些氧气我再吃，一向喜欢吃甜食、秉承着好东西要最后享受的金博洋哼着歌，踩着他的“滑板车”滑走了。

（3）  
羽生结弦喜欢金博洋很久了。

他似乎和别的红细胞都不一样，不会对他们的工作指指点点强人所难，就算危险到来躲避在墙角也从不胆怯的哭出来，而且之前被他救出来时也没有惊慌失措抖个不停，反而会精力十足的冲他笑。

“哇，好险！我差点就被感染了。”拍了拍身上的尘土，金博洋还没来得及说出更多的话就被赶过来的前辈们用眼泪淹没，等他再回过神的时候，救下他的白细胞早就没影了。

可能是赶着去杀细菌了吧。

他是白细胞，任务就是清除杂菌，保持身体里的健康状态，他自己很久之前还添了一条。

（偷偷的）保护迷迷糊糊的红细胞金博洋。

可金博洋是一个脸盲，所有的白细胞在他眼里长得一个样，根本找不到那个救过他的那一位表示感谢。而且，他胸前的护身符也在当时和白细胞先生一起不见了。懊丧的摸向胸口的小口袋，明明平时装着哥哥姐姐一起给他做的小护身符的，现在却空无一物。

也许是护身符召唤来了那位帅气的白细胞先生，然后尽了它的职责保护了我，消失了吧。

（4）  
那个护身符一直带在羽生身上。

当时他无意中捡起来想要还给人群里的金博洋，探测器却告诉他附近有大量病毒入侵，他随手揣在了兜里就赶紧赶往现场。待他结束工作准备休息换班的时候，才发现沾满血迹的衣服里的那枚小小的护身符。

他本想直接还给他的，可是有无数次急匆匆地擦肩而过，金博洋都毫无反应，就像他从来没有见过自己一样。

或许他根本就不在意这个，抑或是……不在意自己？

他越发害怕将这个小玩意还回去后，自己或许就会失去和金博洋唯一的联络，因此他怀着私心将护身符藏在了心口的口袋里，和从前金博洋放它的位置是巧合的相同。

希望有一天他能叫出我的名字来，羽生结弦吃掉整个草莓挞，抹抹嘴，继续和后辈去巡逻了。

“紧急！紧急！”

怎么了？他看着周围的红细胞们突然都开始狂奔向同一个方向，细胞太多，一时竟把他和身边的宇野冲散了。担忧的看着前方，正在犹豫要不要去反方向看看情况，便再一次听到了广播。

“肾上腺素大量分泌！”

“心肌收缩力和心排血量增加！”

“血流量增加！”

这是……身体的主人恋爱了吗？结合着从前身体发出的一些信号，断定了不是什么细菌入侵，羽生结弦松了一口气。可紧接着，他就看见了他心心念念的小红细胞急匆匆地随着大部队跑着，脚下一滑就要摔跤。

“小心！”他也没想那么多，金博洋恰好就在他面前，他双手比脑子先反应，把一身红衣的小孩直接搂到了怀里。

咦，胸前是什么，有点硌……

（5）  
“谢谢你白细胞先生！”惊魂未定的金博洋看着身旁匆匆前进的大部队，由于跑的太快还在喘着气，却还是暖暖的冲他笑。

羽生刚想说句没关系，就看着金博洋的视线集中在他心口，紧接着伸出手指还戳了戳，吓得他一时都不敢动，生怕他发现这个秘密。

他的这个护身符是个小小的锦囊，下面缀了个玉米结，在口袋里撑出了形状，显眼到眼睛不算很尖的金博洋也认出来了。

“这好像是我的护身符。”稍稍平复了一下呼吸，金博洋仔仔细细看了看羽生的脸，好的，符合记忆中的帅气，也的确能和别的白细胞看出不同了。自信的表示以后再也不会忘记这张脸，金博洋自作主张的伸手将它拿出来，看着熟悉的红色小锦囊，终于连眼底都带了狂喜。

“所以，你就是当时救了我的白细胞先生吗！”一时压制不住兴奋，金博洋脑子一懵，直接掏出了自己超想吃的大块巧克力递给羽生，“谢谢你！之前没来得及告诉你，今天补上！还有！祝你今天甜甜蜜蜜！”

“那可真的是太甜了，是本命巧克力吗？”

“本命巧克力是什么呀？今天好多个细胞姐姐这么问我了。”

“就是…给特别的人的巧克力，一般会表达不一样的感情。”不好意思把“爱情”就这样说给这个还很纯洁的红细胞，他看着金博洋低着头思考了一下，悄悄地也在怀里握住了自己的那块巧克力。

（6）  
“我觉得是的。”半晌金博洋才认真的抬头望向他，“你是特别的人呀，文静姐姐之前说我的护身符没有消失，会带来了个保护我的人，我还不信呢。”

他…他说我是特别的？

“所以，既然是表达这样的感情，应该就是本命巧克力吧？”

“只是谢意的话，那还只是义理巧克力的范围内。”掏出胸口里自己的那块巧克力，羽生认认真真的塞到了金博洋的手里，让他握紧了不松开，“这是我给你的本命巧克力，要好好吃掉哟。”

吃掉是会好好吃掉啦……可是，这块巧克力和我送出去的那块有什么不同吗？金博洋百思不得其解，翻来覆去的看了好几遍这块巧克力，还掰下来一块尝了尝。

是我的错觉吗，感觉比之前吃的都要甜呢。

“天天！快点来呀！再不跟上要供应不了血流量了！”

“哎！来啦！”

（7）  
见到前辈金杨哥哥的时候，一整块本命巧克力已经进了金博洋的肚子。舔了舔嘴角的碎屑，他拽了拽哥哥的细胞膜，开口问道：

“什么是本命巧克力？”

“怎么突然问起这个？”正在运送养分的金杨倒是不惊讶，毕竟天天也到了这个年纪了嘛，“是送给喜欢的人的巧克力，怎么，有人送给你了吗？”

本来想老老实实地说“有”，但是想了想，周围的前辈们这么护着他，如实招来怕是会有麻烦，只说了一半实话：“今天去送氧气，居民楼的姐姐们问我的。”

原来是……喜欢吗？

前辈拎着小篮子继续工作了，金博洋摸了摸自己塞满巧克力的肚肚，脸颊快和身上红色的制服一个颜色了。

那么优秀又帅气的白细胞先生，喜欢我吗？

“啊！”猛然想起了什么，他连忙往刚刚的走过来的方向跑，“忘记问白细胞先生的名字了！”

（8）  
喜欢的人和会保护我的人……金博洋在奔跑的时候想了想最近发生的事情，似乎一切都有了答案。

割伤造成的细菌入侵、春天的花粉症……他一路走来毫发无损，关键时刻总有人救他，原来都是同一位白细胞吗？

所有记忆一点点重合，他突然停下了脚步，转过身看向后方，果然看到了跟着他气喘吁吁、还没来得及躲藏的羽生结弦。

果然，你才是我的护身符。

摸出刚刚拿回来的护身锦囊，金博洋不知道哪来的勇气，慢慢走上前去，再一次把红色的小锦囊塞进白细胞胸前的口袋里。

“哥哥告诉我本命巧克力是什么意思了。”

“……”

“可是我把巧克力吃掉了，只好把本命护身符给你当回礼，你好好拿着，不准丢。”

还停留在胸前的手被握住，金博洋被羽生默不作声的拉近了怀里。

“所以你叫……”

“羽生结弦，所以红细胞金博洋小朋友，愿意从现在开始试着和我恋爱吗？”羽生的嗓音和呼出的气就在他耳边，痒痒的，他有些不适应，却又不讨厌。

很暖和呀。

“啊，不对。博洋已经把我的巧克力吃掉了，所以不能拒绝哟。”羽生没有再给小红细胞发愣的时间，趁机在唇角偷了个香，便带着小护身符笑着跑掉了。

“去工作啦！博洋加油哦！”

护身符带来的，不光是保护我的人吧。整个细胞都红透了的金博洋蹲在地上揪着制服的一角开心的想着。


End file.
